Cockpits of air crafts may suffer from several dangerous and catastrophic emergencies. Moreover, among these emergencies, vision obscured emergencies may occur which may cause vision impairment to aircraft crew members in the cockpit. The vision obscured emergencies may be caused by several factors, such as fumes, smoke, mist, leakage of toxic liquid of wipers, smoke due to avionics fire, smoke due to electrical short circuits, fumes or smokes due to engine failure, and the like. During such vision obscured emergencies, an aircraft crew member, for example a pilot, may wear a mask to facilitate respiration and to protect eyes from smokes, fumes, toxic liquids, and or irritants. However, the aircraft crew member when wearing the mask under these conditions may not be able to clearly see control panel located in the cockpit area. Further in such conditions when wearing the mask, the aircraft crew member may not be able to get a good view of objects located outside the aircraft, especially through a windshield of the aircraft. Furthermore, due to the poor visibility inside the cockpit, the aircraft crew member may inadvertently actuate an undesired switch control while operating the aircraft for controlling the aircraft during such vision obscured emergencies.